Ihmiset Valas
The people of the whale, or the Ihmiset Valas (Im-mi-sett Vah-lahs) in their own language reside primarily in the Flats of the northern and western parts of the continent. The people are an ancient one. Primarily nomadic they live in huge whale bone and cured skin tents. The people predominately follow the main land pantheon of gods, with a few minor additions. They hunt the whales not only for the rush of the battle, but also to survive the harsh elements at the southernmost edge of the flats. Their winters are harsh and cold, and the blubber and whale meat keeps them fed in a land that is abundant with enemies, but not often easy to farm from. They use every part of the animal, and it is nearly a form of veneration. The Ihmiset Valas have approximately five tribes. These tribes are all mostly nomadic hunters. They hunt small game, wild moose and caribou, and whales, along with small ocean going birds. These five tribes, while mostly self sustaining, are part of a larger community. There is a small “city” which is mostly a walled village with a few permanent structures. At this city is the “hertug”or chieftan. The current hertug is middle aged, and has held the position for many years. Most members of each individual tribe have little reason to travel to Kaupunki (the primary city), unless there is a swearing in of a new chieftan. Each tribe has a tradesman or woman who leaves at the end of each season, prior to winter setting in, in order to trade for things like steel, metal, and other goods that a tribe cannot provide on its on. Men and women are mostly equal within tribes. Everyone learns to fight, as all can provide defense to the tribe. Each tribe has a “council”of ancients, normally the 3 oldest members of the tribe. They help ensure that the tribe remains stable. They assist in arranging marriages, lodgings, and the caretaking of children while the adults are gathering food. When the hunt begins, those participating equip a boat with multiple harpoons. They hunt bowhead whales. These slow animals sleep close to the surface and move slowly. The strongest in the tribe uses a harpoon on the creature, while others attach floats. The animal is then hauled onto shore where the hunt leader ritually bleeds it out, accompanied by the reset of the members of the tribe. Blood is drained from the animal as a treat for those who participated in the hunt first, and then for the children. All parts are smoked, cured, salted, treated, and rendered in such a fashion that no part of the whale is wasted. The blubber is used as a dietary supplement, while most is packed in leather skins to trade to other climates. Deities of Ihmiset Valas Se'kuan He heads their minor pantheon. He is a deity of some importance below Kord. He guards over the lost warrior. Those who are lost at sea, or lost in mighty battle. He also protects those who may take long journeys. Tribe tradesmen find a particular soft spot for him. It is said all that pray to him will return home. Those rare few who leave the tribe to explore or adventure, leave only after providing Se'kuan a sacrifice. He has a skin boat that he uses to escort them safely to the afterlife. Sacrifices of small mammals are made to him before the hunt so that he will guard safely over those who are lost in the hunt. He appears as a younger man, piloting a round boat. In his boat he has a string of smoked fish, a long stick to pilot with, and a pile of woven blankets. He has the head of a whale. Tattoos for the Ihmiset Valas are frequently of a whale head in the shape of Se'kuan, in order that they are always protected by him. Tsíáku Tsíáku guards over the battles of women, beneath Kord. She is the name that young women cry when they meet a foe on the field. She is also the name that women cry to during child birth. Divorce for the Ihmiset Valas is rare, but when it happens it is only allowed to be performed by the women. They are required to meet with the tribe's crone or shaman, who makes them sacrifice to Tsiáku. After 3 days of ritual and the sacrifice, a woman carves the runes of Tsiáku on her door, and her husband knows that they are no longer wed. As in most things, the ritual is never as simple as it seems. Tsiáku is a beautiful warrior goddess. She stands tall in the tribes skin armor, and weilds a battle axe. Her hair is long and shining, and she wears it in a braid down her back. She carries a papoose on her back, with her offspring Natuket. Natuket Natuket is the child goddess that watches over unborn children and those too young or helpless to protect themselves. She herself appears as a child, both with Tsiáku and on her own. When on her own, she wears a linen dress and carries a basket of flowers. She is precocious, and is often imagined as being quite the jokester. When children are mischievous, both blame and praise (interchangeably) are heaped on Natuket. When children do not make it in the rough world, either through sickness or other tragedies, their parents carry a small pendent of whale bone, carved into the shape of Tsiáku's papoose, to remind them that Natuket is always with their lost child. Ghisthanu Ghisthanu presides over ritual battle, the training of the young, and the vestments of the ancients. When a youth is reaching maturity, they venture forth into the Flats and spend three days and three nights in mediation. Ghisthanu will potentially appear to them, either in his normal form (a man in leather armor, carrying a huge spear. He has the face of a hawk, and his body is tall and muscular), or in an animal that they kill and bring back. This “first kill” shows the tribe that they are ready to be defenders of the tribe, and providers for the tribe. When, few that there are, members of a tribe live to be “ancients,” these elders offer wisdom and guidance through them to the tribe. He has a double image as the same hawk-headed, but instead of being young he is ancient and battle scarred. But still he stands tall. Katja the Twice-Born, Favored of Kord Katja was a renowned Barbarian of the people of the flats. She left to adventure when a wild horde descended upon her village. She joined a group of adventurers on a mission to destroy Lolth and rescue the wastes. While she had no personal investment in the mission itself, whispers suggest that she sought to become representative of Kord on this earth. While away her people encountered a giant golden ship that crashed upon their shores. The Great Thane sent out his best warriors to traverse the world to find Katja and bring her to the flats once more to deliver their people from this great evil. Katja returned at the summoning to prevent the utter annihilation of her people. She defeated the great evil but not before a killing blow was felled upon her. As Kord's favorite she died in a light of glory and ascends to sup with Kord at his table. It is said that she is the true adventuring spirit of her people. Skalds tell stories of her greatness.